Naruto's Fate!
by HDVisions
Summary: As Naruto falls into the depths of despair, will Sasuke be able to stop him and bring him back to Konoha? Devastating things have happened, but never this. Find out now in the story of Naruto, RR! Role Reversal!
1. Naruto Roles Reversed (Chapter 1)

"Don't leave Naruto-kun.." mutters Hinata. Standing in front of her, was the 5 foot 2 male. Naruto. Blonde hair with 3 whiskers on each side of his face. "Hinata..." whispers Naruto, "You were one of those people who truly acknowledged me, thanks." Naruto looks back at Hinata, smiling at her and giving a thumbs up, "Fulfill your dreams!" A smoke bomb appears, Hinata tries to reach out to Naruto. But as she reaches through the smoke, she knows that Naruto has already left the leaf village.

Hinata falls to the ground, speechless. As she starts to cry, she sees somebody walking towards her. As the person comes close, she notices it's Sakura. Hinata explained to Sakura what had happened, Sakura was also speechless. "Naruto-kun.." mutters Sakura, as memories of Team 7 rushes through her head. "I'LL BECOME HOKAGE, NO MATTER WHAT I HAVE TO RESORT TO!" As she pulls a memory of Naruto from her head.

Sakura and Hinata waits till the sun rises up to tell Tsunade what had happened.

Hinata and Sakura look at the window, seeing the sun appear above konoha. They then look at the clock, it was 8:32 A.M.

As they both run down the Hokage street, they rush into the door and look at Tsunade with a shocked face. "What had happened? You look-" as she sees tears run down Hinata's face, she suddenly stops talking. "Sakura, what had happened?" Sakura stood there, speechless. Not knowing what to say.. a few seconds later she talks in a depressed-low soundly voice. "Naruto.. has left the leaf village and possibly not returning." Tsunade starts to get agitated, while her face gets really red.

"Hinata, Sakura. Tell me what Naruto said." commanded Tsunade. "I don't know, Hinata told me all of this after" as Sakura slowly retorts. As Tsunade looks at Hinata in shock, Hinata wipes her tears and gets up from the floor. "H-he... told me to fulfill my dreams... and disappeared after that."

After a couple of hours, Tsunade informs all the leaders of the 4 teams what had happened. Words spread around Konoha.

* * *

><p>"As you guys may know, Naruto has left the leaf village." Kakashi informing his team.<p>

"That fool.. he's gone out of his mind." Sasuke thinks in his head, "Of course.. he's going to run to... Orochimaru." Sasuke assumes in his head. "Let's all hope he's okay, and let Tsunade decide what to do about this." Kakashi announces to his team.

"Until then, me and the other leaders of the other teams are going to have a meeting and discuss about it. We're going to gather up all your comrades and establish what's going to happen." says Kakashi.

"What's the point of that? The more time you have to discuss, the chances of Naruto going away for good increases. We should make a team and a quick plan to save Naruto." Sasuke retorts.

"You're right, perhaps we should inform Tsunade as soon as possible." Kakashi replies.

"You're coming back... Naruto. I'll save you, even if the outcome is my death.. stupid." Sasuke says to himself in his head.

* * *

><p>"When are we going to get there?!" growls Naruto. "I don't have time for playing around, ya know!"<p>

Kidomaru sighs and retorts, "We should be getting there anytime, until then keep a look out."

"He's right, Naruto. Stop getting grouchy, you're an annoying little one. But then again, you're 12. I shouldn't really expect maturity from a kid. You're the jinchuriki after all.." says Tayuya.


	2. Naruto Roles Reversed (Chapter 2:Fate!)

"As you guys may know, we are here because of a incident that occurred recently." announces Tsunade, in a room with all the leaders of the teams.

"We should make a plan as soon as possible or he'll get away for sure..." says Asuma while puffing on a cigar.

"Agreed. We can't risk losing a student with such a bright future." says Kurenai.

"Yeah, you got that right. I hate to say this but.. I've noticed Naruto has fallen so deeply into despair." retorts Kakashi.

"How? Kakashi, we need all the information we need, and then we can save him for sure." says Guy, while smiling a fake smile.

"Well..."

* * *

><p>-Sasuke sees all the other comrades from other teams walking towards them-<p>

"What are you guys doing here?" Sasuke asks.

"Huh? You didn't know? Tsunade assigned a squadron to go rescue Naruto. I'm in charge, so please follow my directions." retorts Shikamaru.

-Sasuke nods, but sees Hinata running towards him, into his chest.

"Please.. save Naruto... I beg you." says Hinata in a low tone.

Sasuke stands still, speechless. "Don't worry, Hinata. I'll save him, even if the outcome is my death..." whispers Sasuke.

-Hinata hugs Sasuke-

"Looks like we should get going, or we'll lose sights of him for sure." Neji announces.

"Yeah.." mutters Sasuke.

* * *

><p>-30 minutes later-<p>

"Are you all prepared?" announces Shikamaru with his comrades at the Hidden Leaf Gate.

"I'm really.. hungry!" growls Chouji, while burping a loud burp.

"Hurry up guys! LETS GO AND SAVE NARUTO-KUN!" shouts Rock Lee

"Yeah, we'll definitely save him!" Kiba reassures.

"Don't get to excited, perhaps we can be underestimated." retorts Neji

Sasuke standing there still, sighs. "These idiots are in my way..." thinks Sasuke.

"Well, let's go. We'll plan once we get close enough." announces Shikamaru.

"YEAH!" Rock Lee with a fist up in the air

"We'll save you Naruto!" Kiba reassures.

"How 'bout some Ramen afterwards?!" shouts Chouji

Naruto and Neji in their heads: Idiots...

* * *

><p>Authors Note: The teams were, Sasuke, Neji, Chouji, Rock Lee, Kiba, and Shikamaru.<p> 


	3. Naruto RR (Chapter 3: True Intentions!)

"We're here" shouts Jirobo, "Where is he?"

"Where is who, HUH?!" Naruto asks

"Orochimaru, he's supposed to be here, this is weird. We were given these coordinates to come here, but it's dead silent." says Tayuya.

"I sense people coming.. we should get going further. After all, we are Orochimaru's subordinates." says Sakon

* * *

><p>"We're getting there, let's hurry!" Shikamaru shouts.<p>

"What's the plan?" Sasuke asks,

"Sasuke, Neji you're upfront. If anyone tries to attack, counter attack. Lee, Kiba, you guys are going to be in the back to do the same thing. Me an Chouji will be in the middle for the lookout." announces Shikamaru

"No wonder you're a chuunin" says Kiba

-Shikamaru sighs- "It's just common sense.. whatever.."

"BYAKUGAN!" Neji shouts, "I sense some people's chakra near us, we better hurry quick. These guys look like they're no joke."

"Heh.. they have to be Orochimaru's subordinates." Sasuke thinks to himself in his head.

"We'll fight to one of us dies!" Rock Lee shouts

"Yeah!" Kiba agrees.

* * *

><p>*Kidomaru and Tayuya are hidden in the trees, watching over the leaf ninja trying to rescue Naruto.<p>

"Heh... this is going to be fun" Tayuya says, while licking her lips.

"Don't underestimate them, this can lead to your down fall. Tayuya." Kidomaru replies.

"Don't tell me what not to do, twat. As far as I see it, you play with your opponent in every battle. Making it seem like a game, it isn't like that." Tayuya retorts.

-Kidomaru sighs- "Yeah, whatever.."

* * *

><p>"We're here, Jirobo open the gate." commands Sakon<p>

"Alright." replies Jirobo.

"Huh? Where are we, what kind of junk is this?"

"Watch your mouth, kid." an unknown voice to Naruto.

-Naruto turns around-

"Kabuto? What the hell? What are you doing here?" Naruto growls.

"Oh? You haven't heard, huh? I'm one of Orochimaru's subordinates, as these are his test subjects. I am really useful." Kabuto retorts.

"Useful for what? Useful as the dirt on the bottom of my shoes?" Naruto retorts

"What did you say you pu-"

-Kabuto gets interrupted-

"Stop, Kabuto."

"Huh? Orochimaru? This is your hideout?" Naruto asks

"It sure is, now if we can, let's go inside. We have plenty of stuff to talk about." Orochimaru commands.

"Heh.. let's train right away!" Naruto shouts.

"Very well, but before that I have to ask you something. Naruto." says Orochimaru.

"Huh? What is it?" says Naruto, confused.

"It's nothing big really, but come to think of it. What is your true intentions? Your ambitions?" asks Orochimaru.

-a few minutes passes by-

"Well.." says Naruto. "My true intentions? It's to train hard enough to destroy the leaf, I already learned about my parents. I'm going to destroy the man who once killed my parents too. But I'm also going to destroy the leaf, for using my parents as a tool in battle! Barely anyone in the leaf ever acknowledged me... I hated it. That's another reason why I'm leaving. They'll never understand my hatred."

"Oh? I see.. very well. You should rest for a few hours. When you wake up, come to my dorm and we'll start your training." Orochimaru commands.


End file.
